MLP episode (Original storyline idea): straighten up and fly right
by victor.reznov
Summary: twilight is being talked to about writing a book from her friends until a notoroious pirate arrives then things take a slight turn. (it's only rated T for some battle sequences)


_**Part I: a normal day in ponyville**_

It's a normal day in ponyville everyone is goig about their business while princes twilight sparkle and her friends sit in an open feild drinking tea and talking amongst eachother about their previous adventures as applejack looked at twilight and said "shoot twilight you should write a book about this after all the adventures we had." Fluttershy added in "i'm sure you have plenty to go on after all the first day you arrived was the start of our adventures." Twilight smiled and looked at her friends and said "I couldn't write a book cause I wouldnt know where to begin" rainbow looked at twilight and said "sure you would you can start when we defeated nightmare moon with the elements of harmony." Pinkie pie smiled and hopped around twilight excitedly and said "yeah and the time when you had stopped all those other pinkies to find me" twilight laughed a bit. As they continued talking a large shadow blocked out the sun as a large wooden airship flew overhead twilight and her friends looked up confused as rarity stared at the ship but when they saw the pirate flag flying from the stern of the ship they knew something wasnt right. Twilight picked up appljack, rainbow dash pickedup rarityand fluttershy picked up pinkie pie as the they flew up and landed on the deck of the airship they saw crocadiles, alligators, pegasai, unicorns, normal people, and timberwolves running around doing different things. As a timberwolf stood at the helm with a pegasai helmsman twilight stepped up and realized the timberwolf was a quartermaster, all the pegasai, crocs, gators, unicorns, people, and wolves were in 17th century pirate attire and had a cutlass, saber, or raiper and a flintlock pistol in their waist sashes.

When the quartermaster saw the group of six he imediately rang a bell three times as the mane six looked confused the captains cabin door swung open and out came captain blood his right boot thudding and his left wooden pegleg thumping with each step. Blood was a pegasai but had been through alotin his time, his 17th century pirate captains coat blew in the wind his pirate vest worn and torn a bit, his captains hat seemed in good condition, his pants were ripped at the legs, and his weapons were a raiper, a cutlass, and a katana all on his left side. Bloods quartermaster alex came down to him and said "it appears we have 6 stow aways on board cap'n what are your orders?" blood looked at his quartermaster with a scar down his left eye as he walked over to the mane six. Twilight boldly stood up and said "hello my name is twilight sparkle and i demand to know who you are..." bloods crew stopped what they were doing and reached for their weapons as blood raised his hand and his crew stepped down. Blood looked at twilight and saw the fear in her eyes even tho she was masking it for her friends to show them that she wasnt gonna back down as blood smirked "my name is captain blood i am the pegasus pirate king and ruler of black ravens bay."

Fluttershy looked at blood then stood up with twilight "t-t-then what brings you t-to our town?" she asked with a light blush as blood snapped his fingers and his second quartermaster came out holding a piece of parchment paper that had a royal seal on it. Blood looked at his second quartermaster and said "thank you james" blood then took the parchment paper and showed it to fluttershy and twilight the paper was a letter from princess celestia and it read "dear, captain blood i formally invite you to a dinner party tonight at sugar cube corner signed, Princess celestia." Blood rolled the paper back up into a scroll again as he tucked the paper into his coat as he smiled a bit at twilight and fluttershy "that is why i am here" he said as his crew dropped anchor and they threw a rope latter down the side of the ship.

_**Part II: spying on the meeting**_

When 9 o' clock rolled around blood walked with his quartermasters to sugar cube corner where princess celestia, princess luna, and discord were sitting at a long table. Blood, alex, and james walked in and sat at the table blood sitting face to face with celestia,james sitting face to face with luna, and alex sitting face to face with discord. The room was silent for almost an hour befor celstia finally said "captain blood we have reason to believe you could be a great friend to have if you will use your piracy skills for good instead of bad." Blood looked at celestia and said "piracy cannot be changed it is used to loot money from those who have it as well as stealing from merchants but i have no use for merchant ships and the money i do loot i give to those who need it." Luna looked at her sister who had a shocked expression that a pirate would be so kind celestia then said "how can a pirate who has made a name for himself by pilliagings and plundering towns and castles yet is kind hearted to give his riches to the poor." Blood looked at celestia with a smile and said "there is more to piracy than looting towns and ships princess you must have a bond with your crew in order to make sure they will not turn their back on you." Meanwhile twilight was looking into the window to see what was going on as fluttershy walked up whispering "what are you doing twilight?" startled by her whispering voice twilight fell back then looked at fluttershy and said quietly "something just doesnt sit right with me about captain blood." Fluttershy looked at twilight confused as blood stood up and started walking towards the door with his two quartermasters but he stopped and said I appreciate your offer celestia but i'm quite happy as I am" he said setting a bag of coins on one of the other tables before leaving the building.

Twilight and fluttershy hid on the side of the building as blood looked at his quartermasters and said "we need to find out whats going on that would make their princess want us to use our piracy for good." Bloods quartermasters nodded and smiled a bit heading off as blood headed towards raritys boutiqe as fluttershy and twilight followed him blood would check his coat pocket which put twilight on edge a bit but blood just checked his pocket watch. He grinned a bit then stopped and headed back to his airship twilight looked at fluttershy and said "somethings odd about captain blood i just know it" as soon as she had said that it had begin to rain really bad as a storm began to brew fluttershy and twilight headed to their homes. During the storm blood and his crew hunkered down the ship but his crew had begun to play some lively music to keep morale high as some of his crew climbed the rigging like a race but blood was in his cabin writing in his captains log. Alex and James were outside bloods cabin when they saw pipsqueak coming up to the cabin alex and james crossed their blades in front of pipsqueak "state your name and business" alex said looking at pipsqueak. Pipsqueak stood proudly and said "I wish to speak with the captain about joining his crew" alex and james looked at eachother and started laughing as blood stood up everyone stopped when they heard blood approaching as pipsqueak backed up a bit and blood looked at pipsqueak. Blood smiled a bit "so you want to join my crew eh?" pipsqueak nodded as blood grinned "well i'll do ya one better i'll take you on board as my son and my apprentice so you will be the son of a real pirate captain." Pipsqueaks eyes lit up with excitement as he looked up at blood who had just given off a small smile trying not to make it noticable.

_**Part III: fluttershy gets close to captain blood**_

Later that night when bloods crew had fallen asleep blood was sitting in his cabin writing in his captains log but blood didnt hear fluttershy and twilight sneak on board his airship. As blood wrote he drank some cider from a wooden mug and continued writing by candle light, twilight quietly krept down below decks into the crews quarters as she looked around seeing cannons that were able to fire off magic blasts. Twilight continued to search the lower decks as fluttershy krept up to the captains cabin peeking through one of the windows to the side of the captains cabin door to see what he was doing but when she just saw he was writing she just crouched and krept away. Blood had looked up just after fluttershy krept away confused by what he thought he had saw he just shrugged and ruled it off as being of just a trick of the light and resumed his writing. Fluttershy now joining twilight downstairs on the gun deck fluttershy saw twilight looking around as they both found the cargo hold stair case where they found something that shocked them both. It was the entire apple family havest shipment that had been "lost" on its way to the canterlot as they looked around they began finding treasure chests filled with gold coins and jewels. Twilight looked at all this in confusion as fluttershy continued to walk forward she had found a door that said Powder room.

Fluttershy opened the door and had found large barrels containing spiced cider from the farthest areas of equestria the newpapers had been reporting shipments of different things had gone missing or had just vanished without a trace. Twilight walked in to the room then found a secret hatch looking over at fluttershy twilight opened the hach and walked down the stairs with a lantern having fluttershy follow behind. As they looked around the room it appeared empty until they came up to two unmarked doors fluttershy entered the left as twilight entered the right twilight had found that sh had enteredthe crews sleeping quarters which she relized when she saw the whole pirate crew asleep in hammocks. fluttershy on the other hand had entered the ships galley where she had found that their was nothing out of place and was sure if something was moved even an eighth of an inch the ships cook would know. Twilight and fluttershy backed up out of the two rooms right into eachother making them both scream until they turned around breathing a sigh of relief until they heard the crew start geting up and leaving their quarters to capture the two girls. Once they were captured they were brought up to the main deck where captain blood was waiting with his arms folded across his chest as he looked at the two girls and said "you sneak aboard my ship and wake my crew and go through my personal cargo hold." Twilight looked up at him as fluttershy just kept looking down as blood said "I will have to report you to your princesses twilight and fluttershy" when blood turned around twilight said "and i'll report you to celestia for piracy and thievery." Blood stopped and said "what are you talking about?" twilight stood up the treasure chests of money and jewels the apple familys entire apple shipment that was "lost" months ago."

Twilight grinned with confidence but blood just chuckled then started laughing as he said "that shipment of apples was sent to my ship to finish the delivery,the money is goin to the bank, and the jewels are being sent to your friend rarity." Fluttershy said "then why do you fly a pirate flag if your a merchant?" blood just smiled and replied " im still a pirate through and through lass I just do merchant trade work as a side job." Blood then crouched in front of fluttershy looking her dead in the eyes as he smiled a bit and said "your shy and timid but can become a real fighter givin something goes wrong." blood got up again and looked at his crew then back at twilight and fluttershy "I like you two so you know what i'll let this slide this time" blood said moving his hand as his crew released the two girls as he slowly walked back to his cabin.

_**Part IV: princess chrysalis plots against blood**_

A few days had past and blood was ready to return to home but fluttershy had flown up to his ship as she looked at blood with a basket in her and with gifts from her and all her friends for bloods journey back home. Fluttershy handed him the basket and said "there are six items in here from twilight, applejack, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, rarity, and myself" when blood had it in his hand he tipped his hat to her and smiled a bit. Blood then removed his old tattered captains coat and and handed it to fluttershy and said "keep it safe and it will keep you safe in times of need" blood then set the basket down and kissed fluttershy's cheek before he took the basket into his cabin. Fluttershy blushed and flew off the air ship as alex started giving orders "raise the anchor and luft the sails we shall be off at the toll of 3bells" alex rang the bell three times and the ship was headed back to their home town. Captain blood opened the basket and found a brand new captains coat from rarity, twilight had given him a brand new captains log, applejack hade given him a bottle of their finest cider, a fake discuise from pinkie pie, rainbow dash had given him a cooler looking pirates hat, and fluttershy had given him a messenger falcon with a picture of her and her friends in the container on its back. When blood had taken the picture out of the container on the back of the falcon he then had the falcon perch on his shoulder as he turned the picture over and saw a message was written that said come back anytime you wish and feel free to comunicate with our town using your messenger falcon signed fluttershy and friends.

Blood then replaced his hat and sat down in his cabin as another airship began giving chase but this one had a changling pirate flag as alex looked at it through a spyglass he noticed that it was the Onyx chrisalis's flag ship and war frigate airship. Alex knew that her air ship was the only airship that could stand up against bloods War galleon airship the Black storm as alex alerted the crew blood came out of his cabin and said "quartermaster alex status report." Alex responded quickly "the Onyx is giving chase captain what are your orders?" blood simply said "climb up and over the clouds if she wants to fight then we will keep it away from the towns." Alex nodded as the helmsman flew the airship up over the clouds chrysalis quickly followed as a magic blast shot right over bloods airship deck keeping steady blood had his helms man turn the airship around and had his crew get ready for a broadside the two ships lined up blood stood at his ships helm as he saw chrysalis's crew of changeling ready for a fight. chrasalis saw bloods crew wasnt going to back down at all as the two ships exchanged magic cannon blasts both ships were taking damage as bloods cre got the boarding planks readyas grappling hooks were thrown to secure both ships were fassened together.

_**Part V: the airship battle and reliving the past**_

Once the ships were secure the boarding planks were dropped as both crews crossed the planks and swung from their ship to the enemy ship blood however swung over to chrysalis's ship from the captains cabin as blood landed on her ships helm he stood up and looked for her while the two crews battled. Blood then realized she was going to spring a trap on him and had been hiding in her ships cabin as the crews battled on blood walked into chrysalis's cabin where she tackled him from behind and pinned him down. Chrysalis grinned and said "well look at this it's captain blood the notorious pirate king and my ex lover soon to be mine once again and under my control" blood felt powerless being pinned down. Chrysalis looked at blood and said "oh come now don't tell me you don't remember our past blood I know better than that" blood didnt turn around but he said "your right then maybe you'll remember that you broke up with me instead of me breaking up with you." Chrysalis backed up off of him with heartbreak from that day as blood got up running out of her cabin and onto her airships main deck blood then grabbed a rope and swung back to his ship which had taken some heavy damage and some crew had been lost. But blood had no time to worry about that now they had to get out of there and fast, "alex cut the grapple lines we need to head for port" blood said as alex and some of the remaining crew cut the grappling hook ropes and freed the ship.

Blood took his airship under the clouds for cover and retreated from the battle as chrysalis got up and yelled out "I will find you blood and I will have you once again" as chrysalis's airship headed for ponyville bloods airship was headed for trottingham for repairs and the hopes to find a new crew as pipsqueak came out of bloods cabin. Pipsqueak looked at blood and said "are you ok captain? I mean your ship has taken quite a bit of damage" blood looked at pipsqueak and messed up his hair a bit and sighed then said "we are headed for trottingham where we will make neccisary repairs, hire crew and resupply the ship with what we lost during the battle." When they reached town they had to way a couple of weeks for the repairs to compete giving blood and his crew enough time to recruit new crew members and resupply. Looking at his loyal quartermasters james and alex as they were walking around the tavern with tankerds of cider as they talked to two of the local barmaids blood then began reviewing his plan for a counter attack. Blood had sent a message to twilight and was waiting for her to respond when his falcon flew in and cawed once blood then opened the container and read the letter from twilight which made him stand up almost knocking over his table. Alex saw blood jump out of his chair and said "you alright there captain you seem a bit both shocked and angry?" blood looked at alex and replied "we have to go asap round up the crew chrysalis had taken fluttershy captive on her airship" blood headed to his airship just as the final repairs were made. The ship yard owner said to blood "we have upgraded your hull armor, cannons, sails, and your crews quarters that'll be10,000 bits" blood handed the ship yard owner a small box containing 10,000 bits as blood climbed up onto his airship with his crew. Bloods crew rushed to get everything ready before they took off knowing what was about to happen and that blood wouldn't stop trying to find chrysalis until fluttershy was safely back home where she should be in stead of in a fight.

_**Part VI: a storm on the horizon**_

On chrysalis's ship fluttershy had been locked in the bow cabin as chrysalis laughed and said "now that I have his beloved fluttershy blood will have no choice but to return to me once more." Fluttershy was sitting in her lonesome cabin when she felt the airship rumble a bit as bloods messenger falcon entered the port hole the the bow cabin fluttershy saw it and smiled. Chrysalis looked for where the shot came fromas she only saw clouds then another shot hit her airships main deck as her crew of changelings scrambled around to find bloods ship. Chrysalis looked around and once the clouds had cleared there was blood sword in the air and his wicked pirate grin that had made chrysalis fall for him the first time as blood brought his sword down his crew began firing the cannons once again. The magic blasts rocked chrysalis's ship as blood grabbed a rope after sheathing his blade again as he looked at his quartermasters and said "tell the crew fire at will im going for fluttershy." Blood swang on the rope landing on the main deck of chrysalis's airship as she walked through the flames her blade being wielded by her magic as she said "you are a fool to think that anyone can love a pirate." Blood just grinned and replied "if your saber wags as losely as your tounge then this shouldnt be to hard" when blood said that chrysalis charged at him clashing swords as sparks flew off the blades. Blood and chrysalis were clashing steel when bloods crew boarded chrysalis's ship to lend assistance to blood.

Blood had been fighting chrysalis since the sun was high and as day turned to night blood had manages to get her backed up onto her cabin where she had no where to go. Blood pushed chryalis up against the stern of her ship as he threw his sword which chysalis dodged and grinned as the sword cut a rope and a pile of crates swung toward her. Chrysalis ducked the crates and got ready to attack blood when the crates swung back disabling her wings when it hit he and knocked her off the other side as she said "this isnt over captain blood." With a loud splash chrysalis hit the water down below as blood turned around and raised his sword in victory as he said "the ship is ours boys." Bloods crew cheered as blood saw the door to the bow cabin as he kicked open the door due to the locked wooden bar inside on the door blood saw fluttershy sitting on her lone bed with bloods falcon on her shoulder. When fluttershy looked up and saw blood she immediately stood up, ran over and hugged blood extremely happy to see him as blood smiled a bit he hugged her back then he saw she was in his old captains coat. Blood looked at alex and handed him his old pirates hat and said "alex pick your quartermasters and take half my crew cause you will be captaining the onyx from here on." Alex looked shocked but nodded and took half bloods crew and picked his quartermasters as they both sailed their airships to ponyville where they were greeted by the entire town all four princesses, (celestia, luna, twilight, and cadence) discord and all the friends of fluttershy as blood and alex got off their ships fluttershy and pipsqueak followed. Blood and alex walked toward the four princesses as fluttershy and pipsqueak stood in the croud as blood and alex bowed to the royals celestia said "you do not need to bow to us pirate king we are glad that you were able to find, rescue, and return fluttershy home once again."

Blood looked up "i'm glad I could be of some help to you princess celestia and with that I suppose i shall take my leave good day to you princess celestia" blood said tipping his hat to her as he turned to walk away. "Blood I which to make you one of use as an alicorn, I would make you an equestrian royal amongst us to which yo would live longer" celestia said.

_**Part VII: declining the offer and moving to town**_

Blood stopped and looked at Celestia and said "I can already live forever but if you will allow me I would like to live here and perhaps you can give your royal title to someone more deserving." Celestia looked at blood confused and said "like who captain blood? who could be mor deserving than the couragous captain who saved the woman he cares for from an evil changling?" blood smiled and said "give it to fluttershy." Once blood had said that he walked off into town as alex followed behind him as did pipsqueak as they went to find their new homes in town fluttershy was granted to become an alicorn and a new princess. A few weeks later blood was on his airship as fluttershy came onto his ship and said "well captain are you ready for another adventure?" blood looked at his compass as his crew worked blood standing at the helm of his airship as he smiled looking at fluttershy. Blood then replied "as long as you will join me" fluttershy smiled and nodded as blood said "now bring me that horizon" blood then began humming an old sea shanty. Blood then said "and really bad eggs... drink up me hearty's yo ho..." as his airship sailed through the skies and beyond the horizon.

_**END? you decide...**_

_**(no flames please leave comment and let me know if I should write a sequel)**_


End file.
